


Beef Bourguignon

by secretlywritessmut



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cooking, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 05:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlywritessmut/pseuds/secretlywritessmut
Summary: In which Eren attempts to cook for Levi.





	Beef Bourguignon

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fluffy thing I had the sudden urge to write. Enjoy :)

Eren carefully spooned the piping hot stew into two bowls, garnishing the tops with some parsley, and wiping the edges clean of any splatters, just like his mom told him to. Once he was satisfied with how they looked, he turned away to begin slicing up the french loaf he’d picked up at the store.

Stew was Levi’s favourite food. Apparently, his mother (whom Eren had yet to meet) made the most delicious beef bourguignon (which Eren could not pronounce), and while he couldn’t get her exact recipe, he’d gotten one from his own mother and hoped Levi would enjoy it all the same.

Just as he finished cutting the bread into thick slices, he heard the door swing open. Knowing Levi would seek him out as he always did, and not wanting him to see the mess the kitchen was currently in, Eren called to him, “Go have a seat at the table, I’ll be right there!”

He went to the sink to clean his hands, wiping them dry on the frilly pink apron he wore (borrowed from Mikasa, of course, so he wouldn't get his clothes dirty) before grabbing one of the bowls and an unopened bottle of red wine from the counter. 

He stepped into the dining room to find Levi sitting at the table with his hands clasped in front of him, staring at the candles that flickered at the center of the table. Eren placed the steaming bowl of stew in front of him, the slice of bread slipping off the edge and into the broth.

“This is new,” Levi noted, sounding amused as he eyed the rather girly apron his boyfriend wore. He made to stand up and take the bottle, but Eren gave his shoulder a gentle nudge, forcing him to sit back down.

“I can do it,” He said, struggling to twist the bottle opener into the cork. After a minute or so, he finally managed to wedge it in without forcing the cork into the bottle, and pulled it out with a soft “pop.”

Eren’s mother had told him to open it a while before dinner to “let it breathe” but he’d forgotten. It can’t be too bad, he told himself, nervously chewing at his lip as he poured it into the glass.

He could feel Levi watching him with his intense gaze, eyes trailing from his neck down to his backside and Eren suddenly felt self-conscious, worried he’d gotten flour on his pants. He placed the glass beside Levi’s meal and nodded toward it, clearing his throat.

“Are you going to try it?”

Levi seemed to snap out of whatever sort of trance he was in and looked down at the food in front of him, picking up the fork to his left.

“It looks great. I didn’t know you could cook,” He said, picking up a piece of beef and popping it into his mouth.

“This is my first time, actually. My mom gave me some tips over the phone,” Eren said, looking on as the other man chewed, waiting for some kind of feedback. After several moments, Levi picked up his napkin and wiped his mouth before turning to Eren with a nod, lightly smacking his lips.

“It’s delicious. Thank you, Eren.”

Eren beamed, thrilled that all his hard work had paid off. He went back to the kitchen, slipping out of the apron and tossing it onto a hook on the wall and retrieved his own bowl of stew, returning to take his seat across from Levi. He poured himself a glass of wine and took a sip, making a face at the bitter taste. Maybe it  _would_  taste better after it sat out for a while.

Picking up his fork, he stabbed a piece of meat and took the morsel into his mouth. His salivary glands went into overdrive at the first bite, and not for good reason. He made a sound of disgust and spat the tough, chewy piece of meat into his napkin before taking another swig of wine to wash the awful taste from his mouth.

“What the hell?” He demanded, looking over at Levi who was still picking at his own dish. “Stop!”

Levi paused, the slice of bread topped with stew halfway to his mouth.

“It’s disgusting, Levi! Why didn’t you tell me? More importantly, why are you still eating it?” He asked, feeling disappointed in himself. He really wanted to believe that it was good and his boyfriend was enjoying it, but there was no way that was true.

“It’s not so bad if you eat it with the bread,” Levi offered, the corner of his mouth tilting upward.

Eren groaned, dropping his head into his hands. “I worked on this all afternoon. The recipe was really complicated and I guess I fucked a few things up along the way… I’m sorry. I just wanted to do something nice for you because you’ve been working so hard lately, and I know you haven’t seen your mom since last year so I really just—”

Eren trailed off when he felt a tug at his wrist, his hand being pulled away from his face. He glanced up to see Levi smiling at him as he entwined his fingers with Eren’s.

“I appreciate it, Eren, really,” He said softly. “No one’s ever done something this thoughtful for me before.”

“But the food is gross. Even the wine tastes like shit.”

“It’s not that b—”

“It’s bad, Levi. I once ate a peanut butter and mayo sandwich on a dare, and this is worse.”

Levi snickered and shrugged, running his thumb soothingly over Eren’s knuckles. “Okay, so it’s pretty bad. I still love you, though.”

Eren smiled at that, feeling a little better. “I love you, too.”

Levi brought Eren’s hand up, turning it over and pressing a kiss to his palm. “Besides,” He said thoughtfully. “You can always make up for it with dessert.”

Eren groaned again. “I didn’t even make dessert. This stew was so complicated I didn’t have time to—”

Levi held up a finger to cut him off and stood, heading for the kitchen. Eren stared after him, slightly confused, and even more so when Levi returned holding the pink apron and a can of whipped cream.

“You, wearing just this apron and some whipped cream,” Levi explained briefly, shaking the can with a wink. “Dessert.”

Eren flushed, taking the apron while mentally begging Mikasa for forgiveness, and promising himself to buy her a new one for Christmas. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
